Louder Than Bombs
by Albino-Since-The-60s
Summary: Well, the only thing she has to lose is her life. Warnings: T for language, violence, and possible sexual themes. References of more than apparent Marcel/Shoshanna and slight Archie/Bridget.
1. Miss Ruthie

**A/N: Yes the title is an album by the Smith's, the same album which contains Asleep. If you have not heard this beautiful song, indulge in your impulses! It is quite possibly the best summary of this story provided. Also, before anybody questions my portrayal of Aldo's accent, you should know I live about an hour away from where he is from, I grew up with the accent. Reviews are always appreciated, albeit it is kind. Criticism is a beautiful thing when worded nicely. Suggestions are equally wonderful. And for copyright reasons, I own nothing but my character.**

* * *

I woke up on a concrete road, snow pooling around and over me like a sheet. All around snow fell lightly, clinging to trees and the slight breeze that sent them spiraling. Where was I? Who was I? Little flickers of thoughts and pictures flashed behind my vision. Then everything came flooding into my mind like a dam that had bust. I felt like I had been submerged into freezing water and there was this incessant white noise filling up the whole entire area. And like a lantern that flickered off it was all gone. The woods around this iced over road were very quiet and the tall pines cast dark shadows in the fading light of the late afternoon. I quickly thanked the presence of my long thick coat, if I had not been wearing it I would have frozen to death. My shoes padded lightly across the forest floor as I broke the tree line. I had no idea where to go, but it didn't matter. I was safe and getting lost in the forest was the best the world had to offer for me. So I walked on for hours and hours, until stars lit up the sky, like a pale ghost. In the distance I could see a red light thread through the trees, flickering like a fire. My ears picked up murmurs and voices, the occasional laugh. I was not alone in these woods. Slowly I backed up, fearing it was a Nazi camp or some French hunters, what would anyone say if they found me, malnourished and bloodstained? I'd rather not find out, so I slipped away from the light until my back hit a thin tree. Deciding it was safe to turn around, I shifted. An iron grip grasped my shoulder, sending my body rigid. The hand pushed me forward, and forward I went, not daring to turn around. Oh god, it _was _Nazis, I had stumbled upon a Nazi camp. A man spoke up behind me, and another voice spoke in front of me as well, exchanging conversation I barely understood. One thing was certain, they were not speaking German, Dutch, or French. I came into a clearing where several men scattered about a fire. I was going to die out here. I heard the man behind me speak, and I knew he was saying something to me, but I didn't understand. I glanced around at him, he was blonde and tall and very cold looking, most certainly a Nazi. He stops me in front of a dark haired man who sits on the ground, his legs crossed over each other. He spoke something that sounded harsh and blurry, I looked around at everyone else through the metal frames of my glasses, catching the red light of the fire. He called a dark haired man over who spoke to me in German.

**[GERMAN]**

**"Do you speak German?"**

**"Yes," I nod slightly.**

**"You are German?"**

**"No, I am Dutch"**

**"What are you doing in France?" My eyes widened slightly and then arched over landing on a hill beyond the clearing. Fuck. Lie, lie to the man. Oh, yes got it!**

**"Visiting my Aunt and Uncle" He glares and speaks to the man on the ground, never looking away from me. **

**"So why are you in the woods?" he turns again.**

**"Just looking for my dog, he got lost and before I made my way back it got dark," I shrugged, grinning.**

**"And you are bleeding?" he raises his eyebrows.**

**"I fell," I tilted my head, a smaller smile gracing my face. He frowned, again addressing the sitting man. I lace my hands behind my back rocking back and forth lightly. I was slowly dying inside, but I would not let my fear show. **

**"No one believes you," he stated very bluntly. Goddamnit. **

**"Why not"**

**"Aryan woman, bloody, and lurking around the forest. That's a bit suspicious"**

**"I thought you people liked Aryans," I looked at him accusingly.**

**"Who the hell do you think we are?"**

**"Why, Nazis. Who else?" He spoke to the man again. Shortly after laughs filled the area.**

These men were not Nazis, that much was obvious. Who they were beats me. I stood there in the clearing around the giddy men, they thought I was some stupid, troublesome child running around. And maybe I was before the war. Oh yes my mother was always getting on to me, warning me of my silly attitude. I should have listened. But there was no going back now, I would take my mother's role. I would become her and I was going to start now. I crossed my arms pursing my lips, standing up straight**.**

**[GERMAN]**

**"And if you are not Nazis then what, dare I ask, are you?" that took him aback. He turned to the man on the ground, they talked, and then he looked back to me.**

**"We are under American command"**

**"Really? Americans in the middle of Nazi occupied France?" I laughed.**

**"Yes"**

**"I don't believe you," I frowned. If the looks he shot me could have killed. But my mother would've been proud.**

**"So who are you?"**

**"I am just a Dutch girl who has relatives in France and an uncontrollable dog. Nothing more"**

**"Or you are a Nazi," he mused.**

**"I am no Nazi. I am Dutch, they invaded my country," Would that be offensive if they _were_ Nazis? Yes, probably.**

**"Or you are a liar AND a Nazi?"**

**"Or I'm just not a Nazi," I shrugged.**

**"But do we know that"**

**"No, but you are making no effort of finding out if I am one or not. Actually for the past twenty minutes you have been fucking around with you're lousy questions. Twenty minutes I could have used finding my damn dog!" I sneered impatiently. Boy did I sound like my mother, if you put your mind to it anything can happen.**

**"Well aren't you charming," he responded with a blank look.**

**"I could say the same for you," I smiled real smug like.**

**"What is your name?"**

**"Ruth Andersen," that was not my name.**

**"Do you speak any English, Ruth?"**

**"Eh, a bit," I frowned. I really hated speaking English. He spoke to the man on the ground, who looked up at me**.

"Now, Ruth, I don't know who you are, or why you're in the damn woods, but I can't just trust your word, ya understand that?" I nodded. So they were American.

"You want proof I am who I say I am?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well I can't give you any," I shook my head slightly while shrugging and raising my brows. He seemed to think over my blunt ass statement for a moment.

"Well then we can't let you leave." I was done with these colossal dicks and their weird American antics.

"Can't let me leave? I hardly think you have a say in the matter"

"Well you are mistaken," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it! If you find any grammatical errors do not be afraid to notify me, or if there were any confusing/non-enjoyable parts in the plot. Also, I will be using different languages in the story, but seeing as I only speak English I will be typing them in bold and put the language that is being spoken in brackets before the text. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, au revoir, Readers**!


	2. Might as Well Call 'er Ms Amsterdam!

**A/N: Hello it is me once again. I have ****heavily**** edited the last chapter, I thought that the story moved too quickly and I didn't want so much interaction right off the bat. I also wanted to introduce the main character first and give a perspective from her mind and I decided to leave it off as a cliffhanger to seduce you with the mystery. So let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

I woke up on the cold hard ground, a fleck of reddish-yellow sunlight hitting my cheek and shining brightly in my eye. The sun flared lowly in the sky seeping through the branches, warm and bright. Where was I? There was a flicker of fire, blurs, and then a vast blackness. And it all came flooding back. Those assholes wouldn't let me leave, so I bolted, but one of them grabbed me and knocked me out. Did they just leave me here, alone and unconscious?

"You think she's dead?" I heard a voice beside me, some ways away.

"I didn't hit her that hard, I think." For a moment I considered to pretend I was still out cold. But instead I sat up and turned to them, glaring. The smallest man, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, jumped and fell backwards from the rock he was sitting on. He sat up quickly behind the rock, leaning on it with his arms.

"Fuck, I thought you had come back from the dead," he sighed. I turned to the other one. He was very tall and lazily held his head in his hands, elbow resting on his knee. He looked as normal as ever, like this sort of thing happened everyday. Hoping they had just left me alone was asking to much. I heard this metallic sort of slashing sound behind me. I turned to the sound where two more men sat. One I recognized as the translator and the other, who was sharpening a knife, the one who caught me in the first place.

"She's awake," the translator said in a bored tone.

"Great," the other man relied flatly. I glared, still sitting, and turned back to my feet. I focused on my boots that barely came above my ankle. The black material was scuffed everywhere, and the laces were frayed. The soles were worn badly, but I still liked them anyways. I tapped my feet together leaning back on my hands. I focused on the harsh smacking sound. I gave it about twenty minutes and my legs felt like they were floating. I ran a hand through my hair, turning my body, reclining against a tree, folding my arms and legs. I looked at each of the men. They were just as dirty as I was, several blood stains dotted their clothes, except they were much bigger than me. The tall man and the translator were boring holes into me, the creepy knife wielding one wasn't even aware of anything, and the blue eyed kid was shredding ever damn leaf in the forest. I was sure there were more of these people, where they were, I was _unsure. _I considered asking the Austrian. At least I guessed he was Austrian. The silence made me want to crawl out of my skin.

"You name's not Ruth is it?" the blue eyed kid spoke, which was surprising. He didn't look like someone who could mistrust a malnourished, sickly girl, but Americans were unpredictable I was learning. I looked at him questionably.

"Well, I mean it's a really common name. I knew seven Ruth's going to school and I think four of them live in my neighborhood. And you kind of look like a liar too"

"Yes my name is Ruth," it wasn't.

"You still look like a liar," he pointed out. I blinked with a stony face.

"I am considering strangling you"

"That is a ruthless way to kill a person"

"Yeah," I let out a long breath.

"Are you like one of those evil spirits that haunt forests and lead men to their death"

"No," I sighed impatiently.

"'Cuz you also look dead"

"I'm not."

"I bet that's what all the creepy dead spirits say to their victims"

"Okay, does anyone else want to accuse me of something stupid?"

"I didn't think it was stupid," the tall one adds. Just that second the man who had sat on the ground the night before walked through some trees, followed by several other men. He gave a look at me and then frowned.

"Oh god," he sighed. These westerners truly were gems. The tall man seemed to enjoy the other man's reaction, laughing like a maniac.

"I was hopin' when Donny knocked you out he had killed ya"

"You weren't the only one"

"Are you back talkin' me?"

"No, I legitimately would rather be dead than here, or anywhere really," I stated quite matter of factly. That took him aback and everyone was staring at me like a dangerous animal in a cage. I was in fact not in a cage.

"You Germans are fuckin' insane"

"I'm not German, Dutch, I mention once again"

"And I don't give a fuck"

"You should all know I'm murdering you in you're sleep"

"That's cute. Now, down to businesses. I need to know every little detail about you, keep it short, I don't want no book"

"Okay my favorite color is blue, and I really hate ducks-"

"I meant important details, your full name, why you're in the woods, not you're dislike of ducks"

"Oh, no"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not telling you that"

"You will tell me that or I will cut your damn head off," I was not going out like that, some headless fucking sick woman. But I wasn't giving up the information so easily. I would just bullshit through the unsettling and potentially damaging questions and answer the harmless ones.

"Fine," I huffed in mock defeat.

"You're full name?"

"Ruth Andersen," lie.

"Why are ya in the woods?"

"My dog ran away," lie.

"Alright, you live so close, I want you to go to your relatives house and knock on the door, if they really know you we'll let ya go, they don't, your gonna die," fuck. I looked around racking my brain. What was I gonna say? Was there even a house around here? Fuck if I know.

"Okay you caught me, I don't even know where I am," oh the pain of defeat.

"Where'd ya come from?"

"You are Americans?" I needed to be assured. He nodded.

"Somewhere up that way, on a road, I just woke up there. I was being taken to Berlin, but when I came to all the Germans were dead"

"I can believe that"

"Well you should, it's the only thing I'm telling you"

"I still have your name." I grinned smugly while he frowned. He knew I had been lying from the start.

"Will you tell me why you were being taken to Berlin?"

"They wanted to execute me because I am an enemy of the state"

"A Jew?" I nodded.

"They didn't just send ya to a camp"

"I was already in a camp, but I got out, and killed a German officer in the process. They wanted to make an example. Some example," I was not proud of the sin I committed. I killed the man in a fit of rage and fear. He deserved it, I know that, but it still does not put my guilt at ease. Nothing does these days.

"I will accept your answers for now, but I by no means trust you and your shitty attitude." Nor did I trust him, but I simply shrugged. Who was I to change one's opinion, especially if their suspicions were true?

* * *

**A/N: I must say, I am really liking the change from the original. I am trying to convey a very rocky personality and I want her motives to still be unclear. So, how do I do? I do hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading. **


	3. Do You Speak Dutch?

**A/N: Alright, there will be more interaction with the basterds and 'Ruth' in this chapter, hopefully her mouth won't get her in too much trouble. I am going to begin building relationships between each different character and Ruth, how she sees all of the men and whether she is alright with them or does not like them. And just a warning, things will get physical. They are going to shove her and pick at her, they are trying to break her down so she will talk. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

How early I had woken up, I did not know, but the sun still hung lowly in the sky. And every one of the men watched me closely, all but the creepy one who was sharpening a knife earlier, who sat in the shadows smoking. My stomach had stopped growling a long time ago, but a very deep hunger was always there. I was still sitting at the tree, reaching up towards a low branch. I looked over at the cigarette in the creepy man's mouth. Every single muscle in my body wanted to reach out and grab that cigarette right from his damn lips. That was hilarious, he would gut me with that knife of his. I would not go out like that, like some fish. I kept feeling eyes on me and I felt my temper flare. I grit my teeth and clenching my fists, sinking deep into the shadow of the tree. I began biting my bottom lip until I broke skin. The feeling of eyes on me made me sick and furious, I needed to leave but where would I go? They would kick my ass if they even thought I was trying to leave. Then the commanding officer got this evil looking grin on his face and I almost died.

"Stiglitz, Wicki take that girl and go north, look for a new place ta set up camp" I put my face in my hands. That was probably code for murder. They were going to murder me, fuck. The dark haired man and the creepy blond man walked from the clearing.

"Well what are ya waitin' for girl go follow them" I quickly stood up and walked after them, leaving the clearing. I spotted them up ahead and slowly crept up on them. They were talking to each other in a low voice. Both of them spoke German. I could pick up words like why, she, didn't. They spoke too low for me to hear anything else. I wondered for a moment if they spoke Dutch, it had been so long since I had a conversation in Dutch.

**[DUTCH]**

**"Do you speak Dutch?" I asked lightly and with composure. Both men stopped for a moment looked at each other and turned to me nodding almost cautiously. **

**"Yes, why," the light hair man questioned. **

**"I only wanted to know," and the question was purely innocent. I simply blinked and we continued walking.**

It had been half an hour and not a word was uttered between us three. We walked aimlessly, in the same direction, in silence. Not even the birds chirped. Frost covered the ground and I swore I would freeze to death. The two men, walked on each side of me. They didn't trust me, I knew it, they thought the moment I had a chance I would bolt into the trees and notify Nazis of their whereabouts. I probably would too, it would get me a curfew pass and I would at least be trusted by someone. Seeing as escaping was very unlikely I decided my number one priority was to learn these people's names. Though my nicknames for them amused me, it was becoming very repetitive. I looked them both over, when we had left camp the man had told 'Wicki' and 'Stiglitz' to take me with them, so I made a quick guess as to who was who. The dark haired man looked enough like a Stiglitz and I supposed the blond man was a Wicki, I was only guessing on a whim partly due to this deafening silence and the legitimate need to identify these people with their names. I could ask, but wouldn't that be strange. No, they had a name to call me by! Sure it wasn't my _real _name but a name it was, at least they didn't have to call me the 'Nazi suspect' or 'Aryan decoy' in their heads over and over again. Oh god I was going insane, this silence was gnawing at my very being! After weeks of only speaking German and French I craved the taste of my first language! And here were two beings that spoke my vernacular and all I could do was walk in silence? Fuck that.

**[DUTCH]**

**"What are your names?" I asked trying to sound blank, as if it were just a simple inquiry. The one I thought to be Wicki turned to me, stoic as ever, and looked at me like I was not supposed to ask him _that _question.  
**

**"What do you think our names are?"**

**"Well the man said your names when he told you to take me with you, but I don't know who is who"**

**"I am Hugo, that is Wilhelm"**

**"Oh, and the man who keeps asking me things?"**

**"Aldo"**

**"What about the very tall one and the other one with blue eyes, he's short?"**

**"That is Donny and Smithson, but the smaller on hates it when you call him by his first name," Wilhelm spoke as well.**

**"And so what do I call him?" **

**"By his last name, Utivich. Why did you want to know our names?"**

**"Well, I kept referring to you as the translator and you the creepy knife wielding man in my head. It was tiring." And Wilhelm laughed, while Hugo smiled slightly. I thought of the other men, I wasn't sure how many there were. As I was walking, deeply absorbed in my thoughts I put my foot forward and tried to set it down. Before I could realize there wasn't any ground there was no time to regain any balance. I could feel a hand wrap around my upper arm and jerk me back onto the ground. Below me, and what I would have fallen into if it weren't for Hugo, was a large clearing sloping down into a basin, stone archways bordering the clearing. **

**"Well, I guess we found camp," Wilhelm said in his ordinary, bored tone.**

* * *

**A/N: I think I set up a pretty nice base for development of the relationships between ****characters and Ruth. This story is now, as you can tell, starting to intertwine with the original story. Also Ruth got to use her native language, which was quite nice. So next chapter will start to show a lot of Ruth's feelings towards each basterd and maybe we will get to know her real name! Thank you, as always, for reading. Until next chapter~**


End file.
